Set
Wizards of the Coast releases Magic cards in base/core sets and in expansion sets. The different editions of the base set each contain 302-449 cards, which have all been printed before, with the exception of Limited Edition, which was the game's first set. Expansion sets expand the game by adding new cards. Expansion sets beginning with Ice Age have come in sets of three which form a "cycle" or "block" consisting of one large "stand-alone" expansion set of more than 300 cards, followed by two small expansion sets of less than 200 cards, which continue the themes introduced in the large set. Like the base set, stand-alone expansion sets contain basic land cards; other expansion sets do not. Traditionally, the large set of each cycle has been released every October, with the small expansion sets associated with it being released the following February and June; this practice began with Alliances in June 1996. The block, Lorwyn, broke this pattern. Wizards announced that Lorwyn will consist of one large set and one small set, released in October and February respectively. It was be followed by another "mini block," Shadowmoor, which also consist of one large and one small set. All expansion sets, and all editions of the base set from 6th Edition onward, are identified by an expansion symbol printed on the right side of cards, below the art and above the text box. Wizards of the Coast also assigns a three-character expansion code to each expansion. In the table below, expansion symbols and expansion codes are listed in parentheses following the name. Base/core set editions Beginning with Alliances in June 1996, expansion sets were released in a regular pattern: the base sets were released in October with the small expansion sets being released in February and June. Thus, beginning with Alliances, only year, not every month, of release is given for expansion sets in the table below. Also beginning with Alliances, expansion sets were given codenames while in development; the code names of the three expansions of a cycle usually fit together to form a phrase or common theme. The only block set to break the pattern of months after Ice Age Block is Dissension, which was released a month early, in May instead of June, because of the July release of Coldsnap. Future Sight followed the trend created by the release of Dissension by being released in May 2007. All sets Special Sets Reprint sets are sets of certain cards from previous sets that were re-released for different reasons. Some reasons include the cards were fan favorites and popular demand brought them back or in some cases, reprints were to commemorate certain events such as widely known matches or anniversary sets. Some reprint sets revolved around a certain theme such as the Beatdown set, its main purpose being to bring back old heavy hitters. Special Series *''Commander'' *''Commander's Arsenal'' *''Commander 2013'' *''Commander 2014'' *''Commander 2015'' *''Commander 2016'' *''Commander Anthology'' *''Commander 2017'' *''Commander Anthology Volume II'' *''Commander 2018'' *''Deck Builder's Toolkit'' *''Premium Deck Series'' *''Masters'' *''Premium Deck Series'' Masters *''Master's Edition'' (September 2007) *''Master's Edition II'' (September 2008) *''Master's Edition III'' (September 2009) *''Master's Edition IV'' (January 2011) *''Modern Masters'' (June 2013) *''Modern Masters 2015'' (May 2015) *''Eternal Masters'' (June 2016) *''Iconic Masters'' (?) *''Masters 25'' (March 2018) Duel Decks *''Duel Decks: Elves vs. Goblins'' (November 2007) *''Duel Decks: Jace vs. Chandra'' (November 2008) *''Duel Decks: Divine vs. Demonic'' (April 2009) *''Duel Decks: Garruk vs. Liliana'' (November 2009) *''Duel Decks: Phyrexia vs. The Coalition'' (March 2010) *''Duel Decks: Elspeth vs. Tezzeret'' (September 2010) *''Duel Decks: Knights vs. Dragons'' (April 2011) *''Duel Decks: Ajani vs. Nicol Bolas'' (September 2011) *''Duel Decks: Venser vs. Koth'' (April 2012) *''Duel Decks: Izzet vs. Golgari'' (September 2012) *''Duel Decks: Sorin vs. Tibalt'' (March 2013) *''Duel Decks: Heroes vs. Monsters'' (September 2013) *''Duel Decks: Jace vs. Vraska'' (March 2014) *''Duel Decks: Speed vs. Cunning'' (September 2014) *''Duel Decks: Anthology'' (December 2014) *''Duel Decks: Nissa vs. Ob Nixilis'' (September 2016) *''Duel Decks: Mind vs. Might'' (?) *''Duel Decks: Merfolk vs. Goblins'' (?) *''Duel Decks: Elves vs. Inventors'' (?) From the Vault *''From the Vault: Dragons'' (August 2008) *''From the Vault: Exiled'' (August 2009) *''From the Vault: Relics'' (August 2010) *''From the Vault: Legends'' (August 2011) *''From the Vault: Realms'' (August 2012) *''From the Vault: Twenty'' (August 2013) *''From the Vault: Annihilation'' (August 2014) *''From the Vault: Angels'' (August 2015) *''From the Vault: Lore'' (August 2016) *''From the Vault: Transform'' (?) Supplemental sets *Vanguard (Vanguard Gift Box) *Planechase (2009) *Planechase 2012 *Planechase Anthology *Archenemy *Archenemy: Nicol Bolas *Conspiracy *Conspiracy: Take the Crown Compilation Sets *Chronicles *Renaissance *Zendikar Expeditions *Kaladesh Inventions *Amonkhet Invocations Box Sets *Anthologies *Battle Royale *Beatdown *Deckmasters 2001 *Duels of the Planeswalkers *Modern Event Deck Reprint Sets *''Anthologies'' (November 1998) *''Chronicles'' Unsets *''Unglued'' *''Unhinged'' *''Unstable'' Commemorative Sets *''Collectors' Edition'' *''Pro Tour Collector Set'' *''World Championship Decks'' Welcome Sets *''Welcome Deck 2016'' *''Welcome Deck 2017'' Starter sets PortalPortal was a series of sets featuring simplified rules intended to introduce novice players of Magic: The Gathering to the game. Since October 2005 onwards they are legal in the Vintage and Legacy Formats http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dci/announce/dci20050301a. *''Portal'' (file:Exp sym portal.png portal) (POR) (May 1997) *''Portal Second Age'' (file:Exp sym portalsecondage.png pentagon) (P02) (June 1998) *''Portal Three Kingdoms'' (file:Exp sym portalthreekingdoms.png 3) (PTK) (May 1999) Starter *''Starter 1999'' (file:Exp sym starter1999.png five-pointed star) (August 1999) *''Starter 2000'' (none) (April 2000) Notes and references Sources *Explanation of the meaning of every expansion symbol *Official Magic: The Gathering sets page from Wizards of the Coast. Category:Sets Category:Magic: The Gathering